Los pequeños momentos son los más placenteros y divertidos
by CornPie
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles y one-shot. Diferentes personajes, diferentes situaciones.
1. Chapter 1: De urgencias

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

**De urgencias**

Temprano por la mañana, se veía un coche yendo con velocidad por las calles de la ciudad. Dentro de éste…

-¡No conduzcas tan rápido! Estoy tratando de maquillarme.-Ordenó, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, una muchacha de cortos cabellos rosas con delineador negro en mano tratando –inútilmente- que éste deje de resbalársele de entre los dedos.

-Si no hubieras tardado tanto en salir no estaríamos en esta situación, Giggles.- Le replicó un rubio de ojos azules mientras conducía, nervioso.

Giggles bufó.-Hablas como si fuera mi culpa, yo no fui la que empezó a hiperventilar como si fuese un—

No pudo terminar la frase, al rubio pegar un volantazo hacia la izquierda, haciendo que la pelirosa pegue un grito al ver como quedó su rostro. Una línea negra partía desde su ojo pasando por su mejilla terminando cerca de su oreja.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito, Cuddles!- Le gritó como una posesa.

El mencionado la miró con fingida indignación.

-¡No es cierto!-Rebatió.

-¡Si es cierto!- Contraatacó la chica.

Estaban por comenzar una de sus típicas peleas infantiles cuando una tercera voz intervino:

-¡Pueden callarse de una jodida vez!- Dijo un muchacho peliverde asomándose del asiento trasero, a punto del colapso.- ¡Mi esposa está por dar a luz, par de imbéciles!

Una mano se posó en su hombro tratando de calmarlo.

-N-no te pre-preocupes F-Flippy.- Habló Flaky no sin dificultad.- Estoy bi…- soltó un quejido.-…en.

Gritó ante una nueva contracción, poniéndole los pelos de punta a los presentes.

Se preguntarán a que se debe esta situación. Pues bien, todo comenzó hace un par de horas antes cuando, por una razón que desconocemos pero que le da trama a este fic, Flippy y Flaky (con una panza de nueve meses a punto de explotar) fueron a visitar a su particular pareja de amigos, Cuddles y Giggles. Éstos, algo adormilados puesto que era de madrugada, los recibieron en su casa suponiendo que era uno de los extraños antojos de Flaky. Como era de esperar dado su estado, la pelirroja empezó a sentir fuertes contracciones. Entrando en pánico emprendieron camino al hospital en el auto del rubio, lo que nos trae a la situación actual.

-¡Que no cunda el pánico! ¡Que no cunda el pánico!- Dijo alterado un peliazul con un trozo de tela roja cubriéndole los ojos quien extrañamente mantuvo la boca cerrada –y una expresión de aparente calma en el rostro- en todo el trayecto recorrido hasta ahora.

Ah, cierto, Splendid también estaba allí.

Giggles, limpiándose el rostro, dijo:

-Eres el menos indicado para decir eso, Splendid.- Resopló frustrada al ver que esa maldita línea del demonio no se borraba.-Y eso que ya has pasado por esta situación.

-Tres veces.- Añadió Cuddles preguntándose en cómo Lammy podía aguantar a ese tipo.

Splendid abrió la boca para replicar:

-Fueron trillizos, cuenta como una- Finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ya cállense de una maldita vez!

Todos se giraron a ver con los ojos muy abiertos a Flaky.

-¿F-Flaky?- La llamó Flippy.

-¿Por qué estamos tardando tanto?- Preguntó ofuscada.

Efectivamente, el auto estaba parado desde hacía un buen tiempo.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó el rubio y, con un coscorrón cortesía de Flippy, puso el auto en marcha nuevamente. Que en medio de la ¿acalorada? Situación se le dio por estacionarlo. Sí, ni yo entiendo porque.

Y así, con el auto andando, reemprendieron el camino al hospital. La tensión en el aire era palpable.

Con la mejor intención para relajar el ambiente Splendid propuso escuchar algo de música. Se inclinó hacia delante para encender el estéreo.

Se empezó a escuchar The Taste of Regret, justamente en la parte mas hardcore.

Todos miraron a Cuddles, sorprendidos.

El chico en cuestión se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué? Mi auto, mis reglas.

El peliazul dio una palmada al aire para llamar la atención de los demás.

-¿Y qué tal si—

-¡NO!-Lo callaron al unísono.

Y con un Splendid rodeado de un aura depresiva; una Giggles con la cara roja de tanto frotarse por sacarse esa línea del demonio; Cuddles moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música; Flaky maldiciendo a su esposo y balbuceando algo sobre espermatozoides y óvulos; y Flippy con su mano azul de la presión que le estaba ejerciendo su adorable y tierna esposa como una manera de aliviar el dolor que sentía, llegaron al hospital.

Y bueno el resto es historia.


	2. Chapter 2: La ventana

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

**La ventana**

Una ventana abierta con la cortina ondeando por la brisa nocturna. Una imagen del día a día para cualquiera, pero ese no era el caso de Pop, un hombre ya entrando en sus treinta y tantos con una linda casa de un piso –planta baja y primer piso- y con un retoño de escasos cuatro años, muy inquieto cabe decir.

El hombre estaba paseando por el primer piso buscando a su hijo para mandarlo a dormir. Al ver la ventana abierta, y conociendo al niño, se imaginó lo peor y –como todo padre paranoico que es- empezó a llamarlo desesperado:

-¡Cub!- Al no obtener respuesta gritó más fuerte mientras abría todas las puertas que se encontraba.- ¡Cub!

Lo encontró sentado en el suelo de su habitación –claro, su habitación ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?- con destornillador en mano a punto de meterlo en el enchufe.

Suspiró aliviado.- Estabas aquí, menos mal creí que te habías tirado por la ventana- dicho esto cerró la puerta y, encaminándose hacia las escaleras, reaccionó.

_Espera ¿Qué estaba haciendo qué…?_

Salió disparado hacia la habitación del niño, cuando todo se sumió en la oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3: Solicitud de amistad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

**Solicitud de amistad.**

-Giggles.- La llamó Petunia poniendo cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.- ¿Me perdonas?

La pelirrosa dejó lo que sea que estaba haciendo para preguntarle, confusa:

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Estas dos se encontraban en casa de Giggles. La peliazul le había pedido prestada su laptop para poder entrar a su cuenta de Facebook, se la prestó sin darse cuenta de sus segundas intenciones.

Giggles siempre dejaba su cuenta de Facebook abierta, Petunia sabiendo esto (y sintiendo un poco, poquito, de culpa al traicionar la confianza que le tenía), aprovechó para mandarle una solicitud de amistad al chico que traía loca a su amiga, que por alguna razón desconocida nunca lo agregó.

Ésta al notar como la miraba supo de inmediato de que estaba hablando. Su rostro palideció.

_No._

_No no._

_Nonononono._

Empezó a negar frenéticamente mientras sentía como sus manos temblaban.

"T-tranquilízate" pensó, arrebatándole la laptop a su amiga, "S-solo tienes que encontrar alguna manera de cancelarla" se dijo mientras –gracias a alguna fuerza divina- pudo cancelar la solicitud.

La pelirrosa soltó un suspiro, aliviada.

-Sabes que acabas de perder una oportunidad única, ¿verdad?- Le dijo la peliazul mirándola con desaprobación.

-No me importa, mi dignidad y orgullo quedaron intactos.-Soltó mirándola con altanería cruzándose de brazos.

Petunia bufó.- ¿Siquiera sabes lo que significa dignidad?

Giggles la miró entrecerrando los ojos.-Por supuesto que sí- La peliazul la miró arqueando las cejas.-Y ya deja de mirarme así, todo el mundo sabe que el chico tiene que mandar la solicitud a la chica y no al revés. Punto.- Dictaminó.

Petunia negó con la cabeza.

-Que voy a hacer contigo.- Dijo con resignación.

Giggles la miraba haciendo un puchero en un gesto algo infantil, ¿Qué tenía de malo? Las cosas son así, como dijo anteriormente, el chico envía solicitud a chica, ¿no? Frunció el ceño.

Sí, si Cuddles cree que ella va a tomar la iniciativa está muy equivocado, pues bien podría esperar sentado.

.

.

.

**Notas de Autor**

Hola a todos! Primero que nada, gracias por los Reviews!  
Si bien en esta historia los capítulos no tienen una "conexión" directa entre sí, espero que les agrade, y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! Decidí al fin escribir notas de autor debido a que parecía muy "seco" subir el fic sin más.

Sin nada más que añadir, nos leemos en el próximo cap! ^^

_CornPie ~_


	4. Chapter 4: Cuando de bronceados se trata

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

**Cuando de bronceados se trata**

Cuando se despertó tarde porque justamente ese día se le dio por descomponerse al despertador; porque justamente ese día se tuvo que caer de la cama quedándole un raspón que dolía como el infierno en su espalda; porque justamente ese día se cortó el agua caliente y se bañó con el agua más fría que el mismísimo invierno en Rusia, lo cual hizo que se le entumecieran las piernas y al salir de la ducha se resbalara y cayera de culo al piso. Flaky supo que no iba a ser un buen día.

Y así, aguantando el dolor recientemente mencionado y añadiendo el del café hirviendo haciendo contacto con su lengua, se arregló para ir a visitar a su –_sensual, sexi y, porque no, semental_\- novio para cumplir con su _misión_.

Ya en casa de Flippy, y con una compresa de hielo sobre su cabeza al golpear la puerta de su casa con estilo -tropezándose con el escalón de la entrada y dándole un susto de muerte al peliverde al escuchar semejante golpe, que por poco y salía Fliqpy- Flaky no estaba muy segura de llevar a cabo su cometido.

— ¿Segura que te sientes bien?— preguntó Flippy al notar a la pelirroja perdida en sus pensamientos —. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?— ofreció haciendo el ademán de levantarse cuando ella lo detuvo.

— E-estoy bien, no hace falta que te levantes. Iré a por él.

Una vez que la chica quedó fuera de su campo de visión, divertido, le dijo:

— Trata de no romper otro vaso esta vez, ya no quedan muchos.

— N-no lo haré— se le escuchó ofendida.

Flippy soltó una risa. Oh si, seguramente tendría el ceño fruncido y la boca en un adorable puchero, le encantaba cuando se ponía así.

Solo le bastó contar unos pocos segundos para escuchar el sonido del vaso estrellándose contra el suelo, esto estaba empezándose a hacer costumbre.

¿La misión que tiene que cumplir Flaky en la casa de Flippy? Aquí les va:

_Merendando en la casa de Giggles en una tarde de otoño, se encontraban las tres chicas de Happy Tree Town a esperas de la cuarta -quien tuvo un pequeño percance en el centro comercial que involucraba a cierto peliazul con síndrome de prota y un antifaz rojo- teniendo una "interesante" conversación._

— _Siempre me pregunté si ese es su tono de piel. ¿Tú lo sabes Petunia?, es decir, ¿realmente Handy puede tener un bronceado tan perfecto y natural?— preguntó la pelirosa, con un aire soñador._

_La aludida se giró a verla, extrañada—. ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?_

— _Ya sabes lo que dicen—comenzó con tono pícaro—. Si quieres saber si es un bronceado de piel natural tienes que verle el trasero._

— _¿E-el trasero?—preguntó Flaky con un leve rubor en sus mofletes._

_Giggles soltó una risita ante las miradas expectantes de sus amigas._

— _Sip, ya que no le da el sol ahí lo tendrá blanquito, es decir, su tono de piel verdadero._

_Petunia emitió un sonido de entendimiento y, mirando divertida a la pelirosa, se dispuso a contestar su pregunta._

— _Si, así es su tono de piel. _

— _¿Y tú, Flaky?—preguntó Giggles asustando a la mencionada sentada a su lado, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación—. ¿Cómo es el de Flippy?—sonriendo cual gato Cheshire._

Y ahí estaba, parada en medio de la sala de la casa del peliverde tratando de comprobar –inútilmente- la teoría de su amiga, mientras el pobre limpiaba el desastre que ella había provocado por querer ser autosuficiente.

_No puedo hacerlo_, pensó incomoda intentando desviar la mirada del trasero de su amado.

_Oh claro que puedes… y quieres._

_¡Cállate conciencia!_, maldita, siempre tenía la razón.

El ex-militar, ajeno al dilema mental de la pelirroja, se encontraba agachado recogiendo los trozos del vaso –con las manos desnudas, claro, como todo macho que se respeta- cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

Si sus instintos adquiridos en la guerra no le fallaban, alguien le estaba observando con una intensidad impresionante, y al ser Flaky la única en su casa en ese momento pues… debería ser ella.

Al echarle una mirada de reojo pudo observar que su tierna y mojigata novia le estaba mirando… ¿el trasero?

Si, Flaky le estaba mirando el trasero.

_Ja._

_Ja ja._

_Esto prometía ser bueno._

— ¿Me estás mirando el trasero?— le preguntó con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa juguetona, a esperas de su reacción.

La interrogada pegó un brinco al saberse descubierta y desvió la mirada con la cara tan roja como su cabello.

Lo único que Flaky pudo decir al final del día, fue que Flippy se encargó muy bien de demostrarle que su tono de piel es natural. Oh, sí que lo es.

.

.

.

Hola a todos nuevamente! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero disfuten – y se rían— como lo he hecho yo. Verán, esta idea surgió de una inocente y para nada malintencionada pregunta que le hice a mi papá: ¿Cómo sabes el tono de piel verdadero de una persona?, y su respuesta fue: Viéndole el trasero.

Y así nació este capítulo.

En fin, quiero agradecer nuevamente los reviews, y sobre todo a **SarEma29**, en serio, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Me hace feliz ~ Espero actualizar pronto, si las ideas vienen a esta cabecilla.

Nos leemos! ^^

_ CornPie ~_


	5. Chapter 5: Uniojo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

**Uniojo**

¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo yo? Es decir, si bien el cíclope estaba destruyendo mi casa a su antojo, no le hacía daño a nadie. Mientras mis padres dormían plácidamente como bebés, el "temible" monstruo destrozaba la planta baja. Pero el problema no era precisamente ese, sino que me había encariñado con el, con su único y extravagante ojo de un intenso color amarillo… era mi amigo, el único, me atrevo a decir. Entonces, retomando la cuestión inicial, ¿Por qué debía hacerlo yo?

Entre todo el barullo, observaba anonadada la flecha "purificadora" que ese anciano me extendía con su débil y huesudo brazo (en serio, parecía que iba a quebrarse de un instante a otro), pero en ese momento solo una pregunta rondaba por mi mente:

_¿De dónde salió esta persona?_

Encogiéndome de hombros, le resté importancia. Volviendo al tema, al parecer, y teniendo en cuenta nuestro entorno, debía utilizar esa flecha para lanzársela al cíclope-_mi amigo_\- y darle precisamente en el ojo, aquella parte del cuerpo tan sensible como hermosa a la vez. Vacilando, subí por la escalera que llevaba hacia el primer piso de mi hogar, quedando a una altura considerable, teniendo en la mira al gigante que se encontraba ya a lo lejos, cuando otra duda asaltó mis pensamientos: _¿desde cuándo soy una buena arquera?_ Trasladando mi poca confianza interior hacia mis brazos intenté lanzarla. _¡Lo hice!_ Pensé, cuando repentinamente, la flecha se quebró por la mitad. La desesperación empezó a invadirme, manifestándose en mi cuerpo a través de un ligero temblor, al recordar que el anciano me había advertido que era la única que podría darme.

_Qué conveniente_, me dije con ironía mientras rodaba los ojos ante la molestia que sentía. Sin embargo, al observar a mi lado, descubrí otra flecha exactamente igual a la anterior, exceptuando que la punta de la nueva deslumbraba una tenue luz rosada. Al ver que el cíclope se dirigía hacia mi familia, mi cara se torno en un gesto indescifrable. Con determinación, extiendo mi mano derecha y tomo el arma de largo alcance.

El "uniojo", como lo llamo en mi mente, divisó mi figura. Puede que alucine, pero creo que logré vislumbrar entre toda la polvareda un atisbo de amabilidad asomándose en su rígido rostro. Lo siento, quise transmitirle telepáticamente y, haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza, le apunté.

De repente, como una ráfaga, recordé el fracaso con la anterior flecha, por lo que cambié todos mis planes a última instancia. Dejando el arco a un lado, me lancé a su enorme cuerpo con una rapidez que no creí que tuviera, y entonces enterré hasta el fondo la flecha en su ahora herido ojo, concretamente en su pupila. Sus gritos eran desgarradores, calaban en mis oídos como una espada recién afilada, entre ellos pude llegar a entender unas palabras:

− ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Al escuchar eso sentí claramente como un puñal atravesaba mi corazón, había apuñalado a mi amigo. Pero todo cambio de un segundo a otro, la gran bestia se había convertido en… ¿un joven rubio de la época medieval? Mientras yo no lograba salir de mi estupefacción él me agradecía amablemente por haberlo salvado de su destrozado anterior cuerpo. Cuando empezaba a explicarme el porqué de su transformación y quién era ese anciano, justo en ese momento crucial, un maullido hizo su aparición. Luego otro, y otro, hasta transformarse en una sucesión de agudos maullidos.

…

Giggles despertó, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a su gato mirándola con sus orbes amarillos llenos de curiosidad…y hambre, cabe destacar. Acarició suavemente su esponjado y suave pelaje de un extraño color rosado, sintiendo su ronroneo bajo su tacto. _Un sueño_, pensó volviéndose a recostar y, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo, recuerda a "Uniojo" con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

.

.

.

**Notas de autor**

Hola de nuevo! Con este nuevo capítulo algo extraño, creo yo. Cabe destacar que está basado en la realidad, dado que es un sueño que tuve (nota mental: ver Inuyasha con moderación), pero le realicé pequeños ajustes para adaptarlo y que así quede más o menos coherente, porque, vamos, quién tiene sueños normales?

Espero les agrade mucho, y sigo agradeciendo los reviews!, como siempre, hacen que uno se sienta bien ^^

Hasta nuevo aviso, nos leemos ~

_CornPie~_


	6. Recuerdo Paternal

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **AU, me pregunto si llegará el día en que escriba algo fuera del AU …

**Recuerdo paternal**

Las flores comenzaban a pintar, asomándose con sus vivos y hermosos colores, interrumpiendo el característico y monótono matiz verde de las grandes hojas de las diversas plantas encontradas en cada específico lugar. A pesar que el gélido invierno hubiese terminado hacía tiempo, la tímida primavera, su sucesora, se hizo esperar, atreviéndose a mostrarse poco a poco, tiñendo la fría ciudad con sus lindos tonos, aunque aún faltaba tiempo para que floreciera en su máximo esplendor, el mundo esperaría por el momento en que se decidiera a hacerlo con verdaderas ansias.

El sonido propio de una bicicleta hizo su aparición, rozando las finas ruedas contra el duro suelo, levantando polvo y hojas a montones, las otras dos que precedían a la primera, no se quedaban atrás, arrasando con todo a su paso, con la única diferencia de ser más pequeñas, al igual que sus portadores. El padre, junto a sus dos hijos, disfrutaba del soleado día que los acompañaba en su corta travesía, dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la manzana de su hogar. La primaveral brisa golpeaba suave y delicadamente sus sonrojados rostros, acariciando y desparramando sus cabellos levemente. Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de cada uno de ellos, surcando de oreja a oreja. Pedaleaban tranquilamente aspirando el aire puro que llenaba de regocijo sus corazones.

—Splendid, Splendont — llamó repentinamente el padre, frenando su andar y, por consiguiente, el de sus hijos. Señalaba con su dedo índice la plaza continua a su hogar — Iré a dar una vuelta por allí, su madre fue a comprar y quiero interceptarla, dándole una sorpresa — explicó, mientras sus retoños de unos siete años, lo observaban dubitativamente, intercambiando miradas de desconfianza entre sí. —Quédense aquí, juntos, no se separen. En un rato vuelvo, ¿bien?— dictaminó, y al ver que los niños asentían casi imperceptiblemente, les dedicó una cálida sonrisa revolviendo con su mano sus coloridos cabellos, dirigiéndose a su destino.

A medida que iba acercándose más al encuentro con su amada, anhelaba cada vez más llegar y abrazarla como todos los años en ese mismo día: el del padre. Deseaba llenar su angelical y níveo rostro con un camino de besos, sin dejar un solo lugar sin marcar, agradeciéndole el haberlo convertido en padre hacía siete cortos años. Poco a poco, iba llegando a la pequeña plaza, cuando un chillido bastante conocido para sus oídos hizo su aparición. Rápidamente, dio media vuelta, logrando que las ruedas de la bicicleta chirriaran bajo el asfalto. Al tiempo que pedaleaba más y más rápido, se iba percatando de la mala decisión que había sido el haber dejado a sus hijos solos. Cuando llegó al lugar donde les dijo que lo esperen, una aglomeración de personas rodeaban algo, o a alguien, mejor expresado. Mientras se abría paso a través del tumulto, se oyó:

— ¡Nos abandonó, nos abandonó!— gritaba desesperado el pelirrojo, la furia se notaba en su aniñado rostro, su ceño estaba fruncido a más no poder, algo increíble para un niño de su edad.

—N-no, no es cierto—intentaba reconfortar inútilmente Splendid, lágrimas empezaban a asomar en su infantil rostro, una tras otra— N-no nos abandonó ¿c-cierto?— sus palabras eran cada vez menos convincentes, lloraba cada vez más fuerte a moco tendido. De repente, se miraron con el terror grabado en sus facciones.

— ¡PAPÁ! — gritaron ambos desesperados, con la mirada de esas personas desconocidas a su alrededor.

El padre, quien finalmente había llegado donde sus retoños, se debatía entre la vergüenza y la ternura, optando por abrazar fuertemente a los pequeños, intentando tranquilizarlos. Si algo le había quedado claro era que no podría dejarlos solos ya nunca más, al menos, no a Splendont, quien reaccionó peor de lo que esperaba. Debería llevarlo al psicólogo, fue lo último que pensó antes de llevar a sus llorones hijos, de vuelta a su hogar.

.

.

.

**Notas de autor**

Hola! Hacía bastante tiempo que no escribía una historia para este fic, por lo tanto, pensé que ya era hora de hacerlo. La realidad es que este escrito lo tenía hecho desde hace bastante (el día del padre, concretamente), pero por distintas circunstancias no me había decidido a publicarlo por el momento, sin embargo, aquí está ~

Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho ^^ ya iba siendo hora de escribir sobre este par.

_CornPie~_


	7. Envoltorio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

**Envoltorio**

Había terminado más rápido de lo que cabía esperar, lo cual presentaba aspectos de ambas caras. Por un lado, era positivo dado que pretendía llegar a su hogar más temprano de lo estipulado, y negativo ya que Handy inevitablemente tardaría más en llegar a su busca con su camioneta. Suspiró cansinamente, abanicándose con la mano en un vano intento de lograr que el viento golpeara levemente su rostro y la protegiera del vil calor, el cual era asfixiante llegados a este punto, y a pesar de llevar encima un ligero vestidito veraniego tan pálido como un copo de nieve para que así no atraiga demasiado la atención que el sol inexorablemente brindaba a los colores intensamente oscuros, realmente se estaba asando.

El sudor perlaba su frente libre de su usual fleco azulado, recogido ahora con una delicada horquilla floreada, al igual que su cabello el cual usualmente llevaba en una cola, ahora era un despeinado moño debido a las idas y vueltas de aquel ajetreado día compuesto en un casi cien por ciento de calor. Petunia no soportaba el hecho de que un mechón de cabello se camuflara con su piel debido al sudor. Se sentía sucia, y eso lograba que se pusiera neurótica. Debería ser ilegal salir a las calles con esas pulverizantes temperaturas, pensó.

Y allí, mientras esperaba pacientemente que el semáforo cambiara del rojo al ámbar para posteriormente tomar el color verde como cual camaleón, vislumbró algo que captó su atención.

Un hombre bastante llamativo para su gusto, con aquel afro anaranjado que resaltaba desde distintos puntos de vista, con aquella vestimenta tan brillante tal como las sonrisas en las publicidades de pasta dental. Parecía caminar al ritmo de una música inexistente para cualquiera que se encontrara allí en ese momento y lugar, mas que sin embargo parecía tener coherente sentido en la mente de aquel pasado de moda individuo.

No supo porqué exactamente, pero una pequeña vocecita en su interior la incitaba a seguir con la mirada cada movimiento que el extraño realizara, por más mínimo que fuera. Y así lo hizo. El afro, como se dispuso a llamarlo a pesar de pretender no volver a verlo nunca más en su vida, sacó de su estridente bolsillo un caramelo de miel, como llegó a atinar debido al transparente y amarillo envoltorio del dulce. Bien, eso no era problema, a ella le gustaban esos caramelos. El problema vino después, y allí fue que entendió lo que aquella vocecita procuraba advertirle.

El hombre lanzó el dulce al aire y lo atrapó con su boca cuando éste cayó, esbozó una satisfactoria sonrisa debido a su acertado tino, y luego sucedió. Botó el ruidoso papel de celofán al suelo. Pero eso no fue todo lo que volvió loca a Petunia, claro que no, lo que se dio a continuación la descolocó de una manera no muy grata. Dos metros después, el extraño entró a lo que parecía ser su casa.

La peliazul pestañeó repetidas veces ensimismada. ¿Esa persona había tirado un papel al suelo cuando sólo a dos metros estaba su casa, donde tranquilamente podría haberlo botado en el tacho donde corresponde? Ah no, eso no podía ser. Así como detestaba sentirse sucia, detestaba de igual manera a las personas sucias y maleducadas.

Frunció su ceño a sabiendas de que no importaría perder momentáneamente su imagen agradable, y pisó fuertemente dirigiéndose hacia el papel recientemente tirado, olvidándose momentáneamente del semáforo que le permitiría cruzar la calle.

Lo tomó bruscamente con la mano, y de igual manera se dirigió a la morada en la que el hombre había entrado.

En primera instancia se planteó llamar civilizadamente al timbre y revolearle por la cabeza el papel al afro. Luego, meditó mejor esa opción y se dijo que la clave de todo es mantener la compostura. Así que, haciendo acopio de oxígeno ya que aquel mínimo tramo recorrido con aquellas temperaturas había logrado asfixiarla levemente, tomó la amarillenta envoltura y la introdujo violentamente en la cerradura, asegurándose de trabarla.

Y a la par que se dirigía nuevamente a cruzar la deshabitada calle, se preguntaba sonrientemente ¿cómo haría aquel hombre para salir de su casa?

.

.

.

**Notas de autor**

Hola de nuevo! Espero les haya gustado el escrito, que podría decirse que está basado en hechos reales. Gracias por leer!

_CornPie~_


End file.
